deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall vs The Meta
BestOne.png|WarpyIsTheBest CinderFallVsTheMeta.png|Warpy cindervsmeta2.jpg|Tier cindervsmeta3.jpg|Tier cindervsmeta2.JPG|Tier Cindervsmeta aqua style.jpg|Aqua-pineapple-princess Cinder vs the meta.png|BakaLord TM vs CF 2.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Description RWBY Vs Red Vs Blue! Rooster Teeth's Big Bads! Which one is gonna come out of this one alive?! Can Cinder stop the Monster of a Man? Or will Agent Maine snuff out the Fall Maiden? Note: Volumes 1-3 Cinder. No Feats or Info from later seasons. Interlude Boomstick: Rooster Teeth has delivered a Shitton of Different, interesting villains, but these two stand out above the rest! Wizard: Killing beloved characters, stealing power, and being unable to die is pretty bad...and these two are pretty damn good at it. Like Cinder Fall, the Antagonist of RWBY, Boomstick: and The Meta, The Main Antagonist of Red Vs Blue. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Boomstick: The 4 Kingdoms of Remnant had managed to stay together and be super peaceful to each other for hundreds of years! But suddenly...everything went to shit. Grimm invaded, people died, the economy dropped. Basically, everyone got fucked! Wizard: and the only person responsible for it? Cinder Fall, the Anarchist Maiden of RWBY. While her current intentions are unknown, we do know that She has tie-ins to the Grimm Queen, Salem. In a violent plot to cause the fall of the 4 Kingdoms, Cinder devised her own plot to gain the power of The Fall Maiden. How she knew about them? We still don't know. How she learned their identities? WE DUNNO! Boomstick: But hey! What we DO know is that she succeeded in obtaining the Maiden Powers from some girl named Amber, and now she can do Fire and shit! Wizard: She wouldn't have gotten anywhere without having abilities superior to the Heroes of the series. Like any other RWBY Character, Cinder switches between a Melee and Long Range Weapon, while also using Dust and Fire Powers to dominate the fight. Cinder's main weapons are two unnamed swords that she wields with deadly accuracy, and ferocity. Boomstick: But those swords happen to come together into a wicked Bow and Arrow that Cinder can fire 3 of at once! And with the help of Dust, she never seems to run out of ammo! But both of those powers are nowhere near as powerful as her strongest ability...The Fall Maiden Powers! Wizard: Stolen from the Original Fall Maiden, the Fall Maiden powers gives her utter control over Fire. It is quote, not powers by Dust and can be considered RWBY World's Magic. Not only is Cinder completely immune to heat and forms of fire, but she's also far stronger than any other RWBY Character seen so far. Boomstick: With Fireballs, control over nearby fire, and the ability to heat her body to burn through steel, we can assume that Cinder's pretty much got Hotness completely matted down! Just look at her a-''' Wizard: Boomstick! 'Boomstick: What? I was talking about her agility in battle. ' Wizard: Oh. Well in that ca- '''Boomstick: Oh also her ass is hot, just saying. Wizard: *groans* ....Cinder's capable of keeping up with Lightning Timers, a feat that was calculated to be Mach 120, before later being boosted to Mach 352. She can blitz RWBY's faster characters, like Ruby Rose, keep up with Ozpin who can dilate time, and infiltrate ATLAS Facilities on her own. Boomstick: Her Defenses include Aura, a Soul Powered Shield that acts as an Invisible Barrier! It makes fatal wounds...not fatal! And if she DOES get wounded, she can always have Aura heal her up a bit. It's really useful, when you think about it. Wizard: With all her impressive skills and abilities, Cinder has defeated Amber, the original Fall Maiden, is implied to have murdered Ozpin, and as every RWBY Fan remembers.... Boomstick: no...not Pyrrha! Everybody really liked her! Wizard: No doubt, Cinder's a tough opponent, but she's not without weaknesses. Her Aura is Finite, and can be worn out, effectively leaving her helpless, However, Cinder has shown to have significantly higher Aura Pools than most others, being able to go two straight rounds with RWBY's Top Tiers and deal with them easily. But Cinder also has the tendency to toy with, and underestimate her opponent, leaving her open. Boomstick: But mess with Cinder, and be prepared to burn. There aren't too many who can survive a run-in with the Witch of Remnant. The Meta (Credit to SilverJenkins on DeviantArt) The Meta Aka: Freelancer Agent Maine Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Affiliations: Project Freelancer (formerly), Agent Washington and Doc (formerly) Occupations: Freelancer (formerly) Feats +Described as being "the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy" +Has an enormous kill count +Hunted and killed several Freelancers, including North Dakota Acquired several A.I.s, like Omega, Theta and Gamma Together with Wash, managed to capture Tex Would've killed Wash at least twice if not for the Blood Gulch Crew Known to sustain tons of damage -This inhumanly durability causes many to believe that he is a monster rather than a human Strength Strong enough to lift and even throw Warthogs -Warthogs weigh 3.25 tons Stopped a speeding Warthog (which tried to run him over) in its tracks -Did so by grabbing the "tusks", tearing them off and then kicking it back effortlessly - Top speed of a Warthog: 78 mph (about 125 km/h) Ran into a solid stone column and launched it towards Tex -Though the column was already pretty damaged Defeated the Insurrectionist soldier responsible for his throat injuries with a single punch to the head Kicked a large chunk of ice across the ground Punched Doc hard enough to send him flying and crashing into a thick stone wall -Doc was stuck in this wall for several episodes Was still able to move after being hit multiple times with paralyzing paint -According to Agent North Dakota, it "turns your armor hard as a rock" Speed Dodged point-blank shotgun shells Evaded chaingun fire Durability Was shot in the chest by a sniper rifle Survived 9 magnum shots to the throat -Though he lost his ability to speak Was hit by a speeding truck and launched of a highway in the process Was hit by one of his own grenades Took two missiles from a missile pod Got hit by machine gun turret fire Tanked all of the following during a time span of about 15-20 minutes -Multiple Trip Mine explosions -Several punches, kicks and a backbreaker from Tex --Tex casually punches through steel crates, trashes thick, metal plated high-security doors and flips tanks -A combat knife slashing across his chest -A combat knife being stabbed in his back -A Brute Shot explosion -Again being slashed across the chest with a combat knife -A combat knife being stabbed into his chest -Stabbed through the chest by Tucker's Energy Sword -4 point-blank shotgun blasts -Falling down a cliff while being attached to a Warthog -Nothing of this did affect his strength, agility or general fighting ability at all Agility Able to jump several feet through the air Aside from that, isn't really agile Weight Heavy enough to act as a counterweight to the Sarcophagus Crushed a Warthog by landing on it after flying several feet through the air Hand-to-Hand Combat Prefers strength over speed Blocks most attacks instead of trying to dodge them Simplistic fighting style, using mostly simple punches Often outright charges at opponents, comparable to a bull Uses his inhuman durability to his advantage -Gained the upper hand over Tex by shooting a grenade to the ground, the explosion hitting her as well as him Brute Shot Also known as: Knifle, Kick-Ass-Broom Preferred weapon Holds a total of 6 grenades Can fire up to 4 grenades in 3 seconds Has a massive blade located at the hilt Can be used for CQC The blade is sharp enough to slice a rocket launcher clean in half Durable enough to act as a shield -Blocks shotgun shells with ease Also a deadly throwing weapon Magnum Secondary weapon Shoots a single round with each shot Holds a total of 8 rounds Rounds can break through solid stone columns Can also be loaded with paralyzing paint -Though this is used mainly in training sessions Armor Enhancements ''' Enhanced Motion Tracker Allows the user to see through walls Enemies and allies are outlined in a thermal-like vision fashion Active Camouflage Turns the user invisible Overshield Creates a personal energy shield for protection Adaptive Camouflage Allows the user to freely change their armor color BioScan Allows the user to check the vital signs and health of others Domed Energy Shield Also known as bubble shield Creates a protective sphere around the user Blocks everything, regardless of gunfire, grenades or rockets Durable enough to withstand even the explosion of a nuclear reactor Temporal Distortion Allows the user to briefly manipulate time Wyoming used it to reset time, comparable to a checkpoint system Meta uses it to slow down or completely stop time -Though he doesn't use it often '''Weaknesses Has his fair share of problems against fast and agile fighters +Though by now, pretty experienced in fighting said opponents Not that much of a strategist -Prefers brute force Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Power, Unlimited Power! - DEATH BATTLE! WarpyNeko930 Large tents were set up all over the clearing, tin barrel fires were burning in several sections, and hood wearing Faunus were rushing all over the area. Indeed, this was the location of a massive stock of Criminal Radicalists. A race of misguided characters who only wanted equality, but now desired superiority. All under the lead of one man, they swore to take over the world, and eliminate humans… Said man was currently stowing about in his tent. He paced back and forth, grumbling to himself in a heated, yet silent, fury. Days ago he had lost the miserable ex partner he had been seeking for several months. Indeed it was Adam Taurus, the one who crippled Beauty, and assisted in sending the world into panic. And you know that when you piss off a near psychotic killer that it’s best you avoid him. Unless you were the one who approached him next. As Adam turned away from the tent flap to slam his hands on the table coated in different documents, trophies from past skirmishes, and diabolical plans for Genocide, he heard a slight ruffle of his tent moving, and he tensed. He turned around, a toothy scowl on his face and murderous intent in his unforeseen eyes. “What do YOU want?!” he demanded, glaring at his new visitor. Her eyes glowed in the dimly lit tent, her entire body radiating an aura of sultry evil. Even her voice was intimidating. “Why Adam Taurus...is that any way to speak to an old partner?” the woman asked, slowly stepping forward, to reveal luscious, long legs, glass heels, and a short dress that rested a little above the knee. Her eyes seemed to burn with passionate violence. A sort of Maliciousness that intimidated all who looked upon them. But Adam was too furious to be intimidated. “What do you want?” he asked again, quieter this time. Cinder Fall completely stepped into view, grinning over at him sultrily. “You seemed frustrated, so I came to check on you~....surely your old partner leaving you would be quite the blow.” Cinder taunted, leaning forward on the table, both palms down. Adam scoffed, “You don’t care about me. You just came to see the updates on current missions, didn’t you?” Truth be told, Adam had hit the nail right on the head. Ever since the fall of Vale, Cinder hadn’t been able to do...anything. This sense of boredom was killing her from the inside. All this strength...but nothing to do. All this power, and nothing to exact it upon. So...she had come to commandeer a job. Surely with something to do the boredom before the next phase would be...suppressed. Cinder tisked at her business partner. “Well, aren’t you the wise one… tell me, what missions are your animalistic friends accomplishing today?” she asked, slipping into a seat across from him. “If I give you a mission, will you leave?” Adam asked hastily. Cinder knew she had him right in her hand. So she shrugged, sassily. “Hmm...maybe if it’s something to my liking~...” she teased. Adam growled mentally. He knew of a very important mission that was going to be enacted tonight. If he made Cinder in charge, then he could get her off his back and continue to plot on his revenge “...there’s an ATLAS Facility not too far from here. If you think you can handle an assault to steal data, then be my guest. You have 5 hours to prepare.” Adam said shortly. Cinder considered it. An entire fortress crawling with ATLAS Scum that she could burn off the face of the earth...it sounded pleasant. She curtly nodded at Adam, pushing herself upwards in order to stand at full height. “Well Adam...you have my interest. It shall be done.” She coyly replied. In silence, she turned on her heel and left the tent, leaving Adam to contemplate murdering her. Meanwhile “The Data in the Terminal is crucial to obtaining improved Weaponry. If you do not succeed in obtaining the Dust Shipments, we will have to try again at a different location of ATLAS. Do not fail, Maine.” the burning figure told the much larger, massive figure in armor. Battle scarred armor, a pale orange visor, and an enormous gun strapped to his back, it was none other than The Meta, the scariest fuckin’ mute in the galaxy. His Target was the ATLAS Compound that was right before his eyes. Built like a fortress, it was surrounded by a thick steel wall that surrounded the main buildings. The Sleeping Quarters on the far left, located next to the hanger bay. There was a pathway that lead to an armory, which was connected to the main facility. There was an Air Force Tower in the middle of the main facility. Below that was The Meta’s goal, a terminal sprawling with information. With nearly silent movements, the beast stomped down the mountain, activating his Armor Enhancement. His armor changed color, becoming wavy and transparent. Invisible, Meta stomped to the base, getting inside with almost no trouble. As he stomped towards his objective however… BOOM! An enormous explosion rang out, right at the front gate. Soldiers on the walls screamed, and people began to flood from the barricades, each wearing half their armor and holding a gun poorly. From the burning of the front gate, men and women in hoods and armor, wielding guns, began to flood the compound, firing at multiple guards as they entered. The Meta growled, and Sigma urged Meta to move quicker into the facility. And so, Meta took off, barreling towards the base. At the same time, a certain Fall Maiden was taking her sweet time, slowly walking through the soldiers, cutting them down with quick slashes of her Obsidian Blades. She was unstoppable, an effective and remorseless Killing Machine. She wore her infiltration suit, complete with a mask designed to cover up her features. And beneath her mask, flames began to dance in her eyes. She would get exactly what she wanted, and she would leave Zero Survivors. Following right in the Meta’s Footsteps, she made her way towards the Compound to collect the real prize here. And God help whoever wanted to get in her way. Moments Later The mutilated corpses of ATLAS soldiers fell to the ground as The Meta came into view yet again. The Soldiers either had snapped necks, holes in their chests, or their heads had gotten stomped on by The Meta’s thick boot heel. Emotionlessly, the Mute marched over to the main computer console in the dark room, prepared to use it. Pulling open a compartment on his leg, he grabbed his heavy data Flash Drive and inserted it into the console. As he began to transfer the Data, his radar began to pick up on a life form. “Find and kill it.” Sigma ordered. Meta growled and turned around, stomping around the room. He turned on his Bio Scan, turning his head slowly around the room. All he saw were deceased corpses. But what he didn’t see was the stealthy girl behind him, reaching down towards the Flash Drive to swipe it. As soon as she had the Drive in her hands, Meta took notice of Cinder. With a loud growl, he turned around, swinging a hard metallic punch right towards Cinder's abdomen. Cinder kept a smirking as she predicted the brutish move, and she leaped over the punch, kicked off of the console and over The Meta's head, landing a few meters away from him. Meta stared at his new challenger, silently this time. They watched each other for a moment, silently, before in a flash of light, Sigma appeared. "Intriguing. You do not wear armour, yet my sensors indicate that you are quite...hostile." Cinder didn't waver, not even for a moment, her emotion hidden behind her Domino Mask. "Oh I can be. Especially those who wish to impede my progress...which I assume is what you are going to do, yes Freelancer?" Cinder taunted. Yes, she knew of The Meta. She knew of all Freelancer's thanks to different Data Thieving Projects she'd been working on. Sigma did not waver either. "Yes. We require the data from that terminal for our own purposes. Return it to me...or I assure it will get very painful for you." The Meta twisted his head left and right, popping it, before looking at Cinder and hissing. Cinder smirked as she slipped the Flash Drive into her pocket before flicking her hand, making an Obsidian Bow appear. With almost gentle movements, she took the bow into her hands. Both warriors took a combat stance across from one another. Meta readied his fists, cracking them together while Cinder readied her bow by flaring 3 Arrows into existence, and pulling back her Bow String and taking aim at The Meta. “Show me what you can do, Freelancer.” Cinder commanded, smirking at The Meta. This is gonna be a hot one folks, so get comfortable. FIGHT! Cinder leaped into the air, firing off multiple arrows at once. The Meta didn’t even flinch, and he straight up grabbed the arrows out of the air, before snapping them with a single flick of his wrist. Cinder let out a thoughtful noise at the display. She landed on her feet, deploying more Dust Arrows to launch at the Mute. Meta once again didn’t flinch. He grabbed his Brute Shot off of his back, spinning it around like Helicopter Blades before completely tearing the arrows to shreds. After he was done Spinning, he flipped the weapon into a firing position, and fired off not one, but 4 grenades at The Fall Maiden. Cinder watched carefully, taking them out at once by deploying dust, and firing off the glassy shards at the Grenades, causing them to explode before they could even touch her. As a result however, Cinder could no longer see The Meta through the smoke. Taking precautions, she leaped up towards the ceiling, hoping to gain a Vantage Point on him. But Meta was aware of her location thanks to his Visor. With no mercy, he raised the Brute Shot once again, firing off several rounds at Cinder’s location. The Woman let out a huff before leaping away from the zone, shooting even more arrows of her own down towards The Meta. But The Meta wasn’t gonna take that. He watched carefully, waiting for her to land before jabbing forwards with his Brute Shot’s Blade. But instead of the sounds of Metal piercing Flesh, he heard a metallic *CLANG*, and his assault was stopped completely. To his dismay, Cinder had switched her bow into Twin Swords and deflected the attack, leaving his assault in the dirt. “Impressive…” she taunted. Her hands flickered to life, and she shot a burst of flames up her swords and into The Meta’s face. The Monster let out another animalistic groan, stumbling away as the heat got through to him. He began to look around, checking for Cinder’s location yet again, however he was unable to find her. But then...he heard a voice. “Agent Maine. Why are you struggling against a mere girl?” The voice of Sigma asked him, prodding at his emotions. The Meta could only growl in response to the burning man. The AI scoffed at him. “Finish this fight.” it instructed, before leaving The Meta be for now. The Minor distraction had left The Meta open however, and Cinder rushed in from behind, so fast that she was almost invisible, and slashed The Meta twice. The Two swings turned into a violent combo, one that made the entire room seem to light up in sparks. Meta regained his barings however, and he responded by stabbing forward with his Brute shot, clanging it against Cinder’s blades. The two danced, Meta spinning The Brute Shot in a way that gave Cinder nearly no openings. Cinder took a step back, circling the Meta with the eyes of a killer. Meta snarled, turning his Brute Shot back towards Cinder and opening a spray of more grenades. Cinder effortlessly danced away from a mojo rut of them, however, one actually landed right at her feet. The Maiden growled as the resulting explosion sent her careening into the sky and over a catwalk, crashing through a door and landing on the roof of the compound. Cinder grunted, not expecting the blast of the grenade to be so powerful. She got to her feet, and watched as Meta leaped through the doorway. Cinder summoned her bow yet again, and opened fire with several Enflamed Arrows, each one burrowing through the air towards The Meta. But Maine wasn't dumb, and he rolled away again, countering with more Brute Shot grenades. With no other option, Cinder rushed forward through the spray, holding up her foot and delivering a harsh kick to Meta's abdomen, forcing the brute back a little ways away. "It's as if I'm kicking a refrigerator..." Cinder thought to herself, once she realised that Meta was heavier than he looked. This time, Meta took a brute charge towards Cinder, tearing up the section of the roof they were on. With seconds to spare, Cinder rolled to the side and leaped onto The Meta's back, drawing out yet another Dust Shard Storm and forcing them to rush towards Meta. But Meta seemed to simply tank all the weaponry that was fired at him, and continued charging. Cinder leaped off...but with lightning quick movements, Meta grabbed Cinder's leg and spun, charging into the wall with her in front. Cinder found herself between a rock and a hard place. (Literally, the wall was made of stone.) She felt the heavy sensation of being crushed before Meta stepped away. Violently, Meta slammed his fists down on Cinder, dealing several good hits to her abdomen, face, and chest. With Cinder on the floor, Meta brought up his heavy boot into the air and brought it down hard... Before out of nowhere, an awash of fire covered his vision entirely. A powerful force pushed against him, and the beast could do nothing but fall backwards, landing several yards away from Cinder, who stood up with nothing but a cut up face. But this time, she wasn't messing around. "Playtime is over, Freelancer. Your time is up." Cinder declared. Both her eyes suddenly lit aflame with literal fire, resting just before the eyes. Fire began to dance around the roof. Cinder sprayed the earth beneath her with fire sprayed from her feet. Slowly, Cinder rose into the air, looking down at Maine with even more seriousness than before. She raised her hand into the air, and pointed to the earth. With the force of a speeding truck, Cinder fired down at The Meta's position. But Meta wasn't giving up so easily. He whipped his hand downwards, throwing a pod into the earth. The weapon exploded, a Bubble Shaped Force Field covering up his position and shielding himself. The flames washed over the Bubble, hindering Meta and Cinder's view of each other. Meta switched on his Motion Tracker. He could see her, the maiden, just above his position. "Get her out of the air." Sigma commanded. With seconds left on the bubble shield, Meta took a few steps back before sprinting forward. Just before he cleared the bubble, he leaped into the air, careening towards Cinder. The Fall Maiden's eyes widened as Maine crashed into her, savagely punching at her body. Cinder struggled to stay in the air with the assault that Maine was laying on her, combined with his high weight. With a growl, Cinder willed her body to be covered in flames. The flames began to push outwards, and before long, Meta was exploded off of Cinder in a blaze of glory. He flew through the air for just a moment before spiralling out of control and beginning to dive down towards the Atlas Hangar Bay, right towards a Military Jeep. He violently crashed into it, causing it to collapse in on itself before, BOOM!!! In a mushroom cloud of Black Smoke and flames, Meta felt two explosions in a row as the car blew up around him. Cinder, wondering if that bad been enough to finish off the brutal killer, moved down towards him to check on Meta. Meta let out a roar from the crushed vehicle he was stuck in. He slammed the ground, slowly rising out of the Army Vehicle to see Cinder daintily land across from him, 10 meters away. "Sic'em." Sigma commanded again. With blood on his armour, Meta rose out of the truck and grabbed his Brute Shot yet again. This time, he went for Close Quarters. With heavy force, the creature zipped in Cinder's direction, the weapon raised above its head. With little effort, Cinder rolled away, summoning her swords yet again for the upcoming duel. Meta zipped forward and jabbed downwards, swinging the Grenade Launcher with deadly accuracy and strength. Cinder was caught off guard with how powerful it was, and her line momentary broke. Meta took this as an opportunity to strike back. He swung downwards, forwards, sideways, slashing Cinder across her body with savage ferocity. Cinder grunted as she felt the pain of each lash, before she managed to break away with a leap backwards. Meta just kept on coming however, and Cinder rolled to the side, forced to keep on her toes lest the Meta got in another powerful strike. And so, she took to the air again, slowly floating backwards and out of Meta's way. Fed up with the smaller woman's quick and aggressive movements, Meta tried firing off his weapon again, attempting to blow the witch to smithereens. Maine watched as Cinder leaped back into the sky further, the explosions only destroying several other jets and trucks, creating the one and only thing Cinder loved using, Fire. Meta watched as Cinder laughed, waving her hands down at the earth and waving her hands up. Instantly, all light from the hangar left, and instead moved up towards the dark, moonlit sky. Cinder, with precise movements, began to twirl the fire around, turning it into a massive ball of flames large than a semi truck. In a Dragon Ball-esque style, Cinder through the ball down towards Meta, intending to incinerate him. But Meta got a sense of...defiance. Something that wasn't much known to him, and yet he knew what it was in a second. With seconds to spare, Meta reached to the side, grabbing the back of the only intact jeep in sight. His Armor creaking, and the car letting out a scraping noise, The Meta picked up the entire truck, and swung it into the air, directly into the ball of flames. With a high pitched noise, the ball destroyed the car, causing an explosion the size of a house. Meta turned his Tracker back on, scanning the smoky sky. To his displeasure, the bitch was still alive, floating in the sky. Her flaming eyes cut through the smoke, staring directly at Meta. In an instant however, those eyes disappeared. Suddenly, a clang rang out and Meta stumbled forwards. Then another, however this time, it was in front of him. Meta continued to get bashed around like a human(?) Punching bag, until he saw Cinder for a split second summon up some more swords and fly right at him. The brute tried to counter with a punch, but Cinder easily rolled away and slashed. The dual blades cut the armor deep. Meta let out a howl of pain. Cinder let out a satisfied laugh and started circling Meta. That was another mistake. Without effort, Meta rose from holding the wound and stood proud once again, watching with what felt like defiance, almost. Cinder laughed at his silly sign of weakness. How dare he believe he had the power to stand up and overcome her… But Mid-Laugh, Cinder’s skin and the environment all around The Meta turned void of color. Everything ceased movement. There was no sound. There was no wind. The only thing there was, was The Meta stomping towards Cinder. Using his iconic weaponry, The Meta did what no other being could do. Freeze time and space itself. With nothing moving, Meta had absolutely no problem raising his fist up...and slamming it into Cinder wildly, like a beast gone mad. He didn’t stop for several seconds, relentless pounding Cinder’s entire body into a bloody pulp. When he felt satisfied, he stopped. And time unfroze. Like a ragdoll, Cinder welt flying into a wall. The wind rushed from her lungs, and she let out a choked gag. She tried to force air into her lungs. What had even happened to her? Did the beast grow speedy somehow? No. Impossible. Just because it hurt, didn’t mean Cinder was going to sacrifice her victory to some broken man. She was unstoppable. She was all-powerful. And The Meta would know this soon. Her body reignited, and she got back to her feet. Her Aura set to double time, beginning to heal her nonstop. She felt her stamina return, and she dove forward, faster than Meta could track. She flew directly into him, wrapping her flaming hands around his damaged throat. Flames pushed from beneath her feet, and with minor difficulty, Cinder flew The Meta into the night sky. Meta struggled, growled, and hissed at the Fall Maiden. He wanted to be put down so they could return to fighting. He punched her, squirmed, tried to headbutt her, but all of it failed. They were high enough that people looked like mere ants to them, and with minor difficulty…. Cinder released Meta, dropping him down to the earth below. Meta roared and struggled, searching for something to grab onto….but there was no use. Meta hit the air force tower like a rocket. He burst through the roof, and for 7 floors he tumbled down and down, finding himself crashing into the bottom floor...and that of course, breaking around him too. With that spot of misfortune, Meta fell into darkness, becoming consumed by what laid beneath. ... … Things were quiet. Too quiet. Meta couldn’t see anything. All his body felt was pain. He felt like he had been splattered against the pavement a thousand times. How far below ground was he? With sore movements, Meta pulled himself out of the Human-Shaped hole in the pavement that he had landed in. He was just about to start moving to find a way out of this place...when he felt a presence nearby. He turned his Bio Scanner on and looked around, taking note of how low his battery was. He needed to escape and cool down, fast. “Such a poor unfortunate soul…” Taking precautions, he drew his M9 and walked slowly into the darkness. He still saw nothing, not even the hole from where he fell in. He felt something move, and he whipped around, firing a handful of shots into the darkness. Nothing moved, and nothing came up on the Scanner. He stepped further into the pitch black. He felt no emotion. All he felt was pain, and the desire to escape. “The burning man broke you, turning you into nothing but a monster…” As he kept stepping however...he felt heat start to pick up. Light began to fill the cave, and Meta turned, only to see fire. Fire spreading across the floor at a rapid pace, consuming him in seconds. He snarled, and began to trudge his way through the flames, violently shooting into the night as he struggled through. He heard a woman’s laughter, and he shot once more. His gun didn’t cooperate though. It was out of bullets. And he didn’t have any extra ammunition on him that wasn’t being charred off. “It must hurt. The voices, constantly digging at your tormented mind. You didn’t want this. But I am your salvation from this pain.” At Meta’s suit began to feel the effects of the heat...it stopped. The sea of flames parted, making a circle around Meta. He watched his feet, and turned around, seeing the circle start to push outwards. The lack of flames spread all the way over...to the High-Heeled feet of the wicked witch of the flames. Meta snarled and looked up entirely, catching her full face...which was reflected by the flames. Her hair seemed to float around her head, and she was almost dangling off the ground. Her voice echoed in the room they were in “Let go of your fear.” But the worst thing about her was the primed bow and arrow in her hands. One single arrow, aimed directly at him. “I’ll take good care of you in this place.” Cinder let the arrow fly. It was eery how silent the event was. The Projectile zipped forward, jabbing directly into The Meta’s visor. The Helmet cracked, and the arrow ripped straight through the visor, and into Agent Maine’s eyeball. Blood splurt from the wound, and Meta screamed aloud and struggled a moment… But then...all sign of struggle stopped. He froze, and sunk to the ground, on his knees.The Arrow in his eye was beginning to glow. Inside the suit, Maine’s broken, bloody, and bruised body began to disintegrate slowly, turning into red embers that glowed so bright, they showed through every visible crack in his armor. Without as much as a struggle...The Meta was killed. His armor collapsed into nothing but an empty suit. The remaining combatant sighed, putting her bow down. “Such a pity he had to die. He could of been of great use to us.” Results Yang Xiao Long: NO! NO NO NO! Guts: While The Meta may have held an advantage in arsenal, he could not hope to compare to Cinder's raw statistical advantage. Yang Xiao Long: *sighs* She's waaaaaaaay faster, scaling to the likes of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Plus, scaling to the likes of Weiss Schnee, she's also Multi City Block in destructive capacity, easily above Meta in his durability. But hey! At least this match was close! Cinder likes to toy with her prey, meaning Meta had every opening to get a few good hits in. Guts: He could hit Cinder with Time Stop, but he also hardly ever uses it, meaning it's unlikely he would use it here. In the end, The Meta could not compare with The Fall Witches overwhelming power. Yang Xiao Long: This fight just burned Meta down to...Cinders. I feel bad for saying it. Guts: The Winner is Cinder Fall.' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016